


Pétalo de sal

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad? Una sola... Pese a todo. Pero no, ella tenía sus motivos. Un encuentro, en un bar. Una de las tantas historias de no-amor que abundan en el Planeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pétalo de sal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. La canción en la que me inspiré le pertenece a Fito Paez, el tema ídem título del fic.

Observó el contenido negruzco de su taza, la tomó entre sus manos sintiendo su calor. Apenas podía ver su reflejo en la inmóvil superficie.

El muchacho ingresó, buscándola con la mirada; era fácil saber donde hacerlo ya que siempre se encontraban en el mismo bar, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

Fuyuki caminó entre las mesas hasta llegar a ella y se sentó enfrente, guardado un silencio prudencial. La rubia elevó su mirada para posarla en el rostro contrariado del gigante. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara por sus labios carmesíes.

— ¿Con que quieres que te ayude ahora? —Preguntó Hevn, lejos de estar enojada pese a que el tono de su voz tuvo un dejo de cansancio.

Shido guardó silencio llevando su mano a su mejilla para recargar sus codos en la mesa. ¿Tenía que agradecerle todas aquellas veces que le había dado un sabio consejo femenino? Pues sí, de no haber sido por la rubia tal vez jamás se hubiese animado a besar a Madoka.

Pero ahora, en el presente, ese detalle le dolía tanto.

—Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó.

—Ya te dije Shido —Sonrió ella con algo de picardía —No hay nada de qué hablar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? —Se ofendió el coloso logrando una carcajada de la mujer.

Su cabeza se echó levemente hacia atrás, acompañada por su larga y sedosa cabellera. Su rostro, un rictus exquisito, una oda a la belleza femenina.

—No es terquedad Shido, es prudencia.

Fuyuki jamás se había visto envuelto en semejante dilema, y a juzgar por el porte de su compañera, está tenía más experiencia al respecto. Necesitaba entender el porqué de su negativa.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Fue solo un beso

—Fue más que eso.

Silencio, sepulcral y desesperante. Aunque el ruido de los otros comensales se agolpó en sus oídos no lograron distraerlos.

—No fue amor —Terminó por decir Hevn con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué, entonces, estoy aquí rogándote rastreramente que me des una oportunidad?

—No quiero ser… La segunda de nadie. —Se explicó, por tercera vez —Ni la primera.

—A veces, Hevn, me desconciertas.

La muchacha volvió a reír, más sus risas siempre estaban plagadas de un halo de infinita amargura.

—Y tu a mi Shido —Negó, risueña, para luego acotar —No por nada siempre requerías mi presencia.

—… —Shido perdió su mirada al suelo crema de aquel bar.

— ¿Cierto? —Le instó la dama —Lograste lo que querías, tener a Madoka. ¿Por qué ahora insistes tanto conmigo si sólo se trató de algo pasajero?

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí —Lo miró, elevando sus cejas perfectamente delineadas —Porque tienes curiosidad, porque te llamo la atención, porque te atraigo.

—Es más que eso.

—No, no lo es. A Madoka la amas… —Antes de que acotase lo que supuso que iba a acotar, agregó rápidamente—A mi no debes amarme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo?

—Porque yo jamás podría corresponderte—Nuevamente su mirada se perdió, imperecedera aflicción.

— ¿Amas a alguien?

Un mutismo lúgubre y la sonrisa incorruptible de la dama.

—Yo ya no puedo amar a nadie.

—Es tan triste oír eso.

Hevn guió su vista hasta posarla duramente sobre el sujeto, pero enseguida la dulcificó al comprenderlo.

No podía culpar a Shido por su inocencia, al fin y al cabo ella también había estado en su lugar, años atrás.

Lo que lo diferenciaba a ellos, era la experiencia.

—Ojalá que nunca, Shido. —Reiteró firme—Nunca logres entenderme.

—Sigues desconcertándome. —Se recargó en la mesa, acercando su cuerpo—Si no hay nadie en tu vida por qué…

—Ya te dije Shido, yo no estoy capacitada para amar a nadie.

—Sea quien sea el que te haya herido no te da lugar a tratar al resto de los hombres de esa forma.

— ¡JAJAJAJA!—Rompió en risas, algo de contradicción, ya que por sus ojos una lagrima asomó, furioso pétalo de sal—Eres tan ingenuo a veces.

Fuyuki la dejó hablar, supo que si le daba el lugar para hacerlo, la mujer frente a él intentaría explicarse.

—No se trata de alguien, Shido. Ni siquiera de algo. Pero cuando pasas demasiado tiempo sola te das cuenta de algunas cosas: Una, que aunque te mentalices que no necesitas de nadie, que tú sola puedes… No es así, el peso se torna insostenible.

Realizó una breve pausa para beber un sorbo de su café y continuó:

—Entonces, tiene dos opciones: Seguir en ese cirulo eterno, en la búsqueda de aquella persona, que no existe. Porque esa es otra cosa de la que te das cuenta, que la persona ideal es una quimera.

—Suenas como una mujer despechada.

—Créeme Shido, no tengo nada en contra de la raza masculina —Dijo con un dejo de humor—No se trata de ustedes, se trata de mi.

—Detesto no entender tus motivos.

—Es que… Es algo personal. Soy yo la que no quiere volver a verse envuelta en esa telaraña. —Explicó con calma —Cuestionarte, reprocharte, ahogarte.

—No tiene porque ser así.

—Pero, lamentablemente, lo es. —Parpadeó, segura de sus palabras —Cuando algún día te enamores de verdad, Shido, creo que me entenderás un poco mejor.

—El amor es algo…

—Algo difícil—Completó la rubia —Es una responsabilidad, algo que debe trabajarse y mantenerse.

—Pero no deja de ser el mayor sentimiento del mundo.

—No deja tampoco de ser una utopía. —Dijo firme, auto convencida —El amor humano no existe Shido, no al menos el que uno cree en la adolescencia. El de dos personas que se unen por sus sentimientos.

—Entonces ¿porque la gente dice con tanta facilidad esa palabra?

Sin ir más lejos, inclusive Ban y Ginji habían quebrado todas las barreras impuestas por la sociedad sólo para poder decirse "Te amo". Era cruel decir, entonces, que todo eso había sido en vano y carente de sentido.

—Porque el ser humano está en la búsqueda constante de ese amor, con el fin de complementarse, sin darse cuenta de que ese amor se puede dar de otras formas, mucha más pura… Como el amor de una madre a su hijo. Eso sí, es amor. En ese amor, sí creo.

—Si el problema soy yo. —Comenzaba a sentirse mareado ante las insólitas definiciones de la mujer—Prefiero que me lo digas y no que me salgas con toda esta filosofía barata.

—Es que ya te lo dije Shido, No eres tu el problema. Soy yo la que ya no está capacitada para darle amor a un hombre. No tengo ganas de volver a subirme a esa montaña rusa. No quiero cuestionarme el porqué, un día, de que no me llames. Ni hacerme drama porque en tu lugar de trabajo hay una jovencita que te sigue día y noche. Ni pasarme una noche en vela llorando porque discutimos debido a que uno de los dos olvidó una fecha importante.

—…

—No quiero, por el momento, eso en mi vida. Ya te dije, cuando pasas mucho tiempo sola, después de haber conocido el amor, o de haber creído conocerlo. Tienes dos opciones, volver a buscar eso o…

—Resignarte.

—No, o aceptar que no existe.

El mozo pasó cerca de ellos y siguió su camino al ver la acalorada conversación que los clientes mantenían.

—Tú la tienes a Madoka, Shido. No la pierdas, ella podrá corresponder el amor que tienes para dar. Pero no te equivoques intentándolo conmigo.

— ¿Te gusta estar sola?

— ¿En qué sentido? —Sonrió con picardía.

Amantes, si bien no le sobraban, los tenía. Eso Fuyuki lo sabía, no había dejado de ser uno, pese a intentar ser algo más en la vida de la rubia.

—Así, sin nadie…

—Me tengo a mi misma, Shido. Y eso es invaluable, las personas… Los amigos, las parejas, se van, desaparecen con el tiempo. La gente muere. Mientras me tenga a mí, todo estará bien.

—Eso es egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta? —Pensó que el Domador de bestias se había equivocado de calificativo.

—Sí, porque no eres capaz de compartir tu alma con nadie.

—Y así nadie me lo podrá quitar. Shido, yo lloré por amor, hice locuras por amor. Amé a alguien de la misma forma que muchos lo han hecho. Pero el tiempo me ha hecho ver esto, que ese amor en realidad nunca fue tal.

—…

—Egoísta sería si, a pesar de saber todo esto, decidiera darte una oportunidad ¿No te parece? —Lo miró, perspicaz —Me importas Shido, me pareces una muy buena persona. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. Mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien como Madoka en tu vida. No a una mujer que después de tantos inviernos, su corazón se ha congelado.

Se puso de pie, luego de dejar los billetes correspondientes a su café sobre la mesa, y caminó presurosa hasta la salida. Un segundo más y hubiese creído en que aquello era posible.

Pero lo cierto era que nadie esperaba por ella; y al fin y al cabo no era tan trágico como muchos suponían.

¿Era terca? Como la había llamado el domador. Quizás.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar otra vez por las mismas razones.

Se rozó los labios carmesíes, recordando el beso que le había dado aquel joven. Y no pudo evitar sonreír bajo aquel sol de agosto.

Cuanto extrañaba, sentirse así, tan confundida y contrariada por culpa de alguien.

Ella, tan segura y tan firme.

Tan mujer y tan autosuficiente.

 **FIN**


End file.
